


What Nightmares are Made Of

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	What Nightmares are Made Of

It was an image that took center stage in his nightmares.

Asleep. And awake.

A raucous crowd.

A smile of satisfaction.

A case won.

A slump of defeat.

A life lost.

A hush of anticipation.

A pronouncement.

No doubt as to the outcome.

A downward motion.

And then a sound.

Sometimes it was a sharp crack, other times, more of a thud. And every once in a while, he found himself straining to hear even a whisper of sound.

But it really didn’t matter.

Because loud, soft, or unheard, each time the gavel descended, it only spoke one word:

_Guilty._

__


End file.
